In My Blood
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Percy and Triton are learning to get closer as brothers especially when Percy needs to teach the now defenseless almost mortal god. Monsters, evil plot and crazy lovers are all involved.
1. Chapter 1 Triton

Chapter 1: Triton

The beach used to be my safe haven, my home, my world and it held my people that loved and adored me. I was the prince and heir of Atlantis. But war destroyed that, that and Oceanus. Now my world is darkness and learning to be human whistle immortal. Its painful and I never would be jealous of my half brothers or sisters again.

My name is Triton Oceanus and this, this is my story.

.

.

.

"Triton!" Sally Blofis yelled and walked in the room I was in. It was the smallest room I've ever been in, it had 1 bed, a closet a drawer and desk. My clothes laid all over the floor it was only a mess because I had never had to clean up after myself and now that I have to... I don't know how to. Gods were so used to having their powers help them with mundane things that it made it hard for us to be humans.

Pausing the music on the ipod thingy Percy had let me borrow I raise and eyebrow and swivel to face my step mother.

"Yes?" I ask politely and tilt my head to the side and smile.

A smile that would accompany a shark like smile, because I didn't like to be interrupted, it annoyed the hades outta me. Everyone in Atlantis knew and knew not to aproaoch me whenI was in this mood, but this mortal woman did not know and I was powerless.

Her blue green eyes narrow on me with slight anger, her arms crossed over her chest protectively. Her brown messy hair in a bun and her jean's a bit worn. I never knew how it was to be poor, I was born into wealth and was a prince.

"I need you to act more human if you're going to be in my house long term. You need to do your chores!'' She said and held out a list. "This needs to be done by Sunday and you need to get ready! Your going to be late for work!"

With a scowl I look at the clock and groan, without my godly powers I couldn't flash anywhere I wanted, sighing I take out the sleek black Samsung phone out of my pocket and dial work. It rings three times and I tap my fingers on the desk and growl as it rings five more times, then: "Seaside Cafe, Sarah speaking how can I help you?" Sarah Tanner asked and i sneer, she was annoying person and never stopped talking.

"This is Triton,'' I mutter, " I'm going to be late I slept in." I say and hang up the phone at her sigh.

"Need a lift?'' Percy Jackson, my half brother asks and jangles his key ring of keys, his sea green eyes hidden behind sunglasses.

Nodding Percy motions to an expensive Ferrari, its blue and with tinted windows; from where he is looking down at the street with a smirk on his face.

"Apollo," Percy says with an embarrassed duck of his head.

Apollo who was his boyfriend they had been dating for three months and they were drama, but Apollo treated Percy well, so father never went on a killing spree like he said he would if Percy was ever broken hearted, though Poseidon said that to all of his kids lovers... and yes, even mine. Currently Apollo was on the couch, that term or in the dog house, that one made much more sense to me. An argument had happened a few weeks ago, now the god was smothering my little half brother with expensive gifts. Like the new parcel of roses, the clothes that was piled in the laundry room, the rent paid for, the sun shining, the new dog that they had, and Paul's recent raise at his job, and that Estlle had a pet fish and new clothes. The god new no bounds on the money he was spending on his lover.

.

.

.

Seaside Shore was a one store coffee shop, it was low and as said was by the seaside, it had roughly about 50 customers an hour, and it slowly got busier as it went to lunch and dinner time, it paid me 15 dollars an hour and I worked about 5 days a week. It was decent and I loved making the drinks, though some customers could be really rude.

"Want your usal brother?" I ask and slip behind the counter and Percy nods, his eyes bright as the sunglasses rest on his head.

"Blueberry smoothie, extra ice with a bit of whip," he grins and puts a tenner on the counter.

"So Jackson," How is your boy toy?" Sarah, the annyoing brunette with brown asks, her eyes wide and looking for the recent gossip. Even if it was just my brothers.

"He baught me this watch," Percy says and lifts up his long sleeve shirt to show: a black watch with the time written in ancient greek in the middle was a blazing sun and the gems were as green as our eyes.

"Custom made!" she grinned. "I APROVE!" she sqeueeld.

I por the contents into a cup and slide a blue straw to my beother who accepts it, takes a big frink and his smile broadens.

"Perfect, see ya later Tri, Sarah," Percy says and walks out the door, it clicks shut and Sarah grins at me, her dimples make her smile seem more inocent, but boy she aint.

"It's my break, Tyree said once you came it'd be mine, Ta!" She said and swished out of the room, her heels clicking and I am left in silence.

**A/N: Right this is my newest project, hope it was okay... Glad to see people love my stories! I love to write em! Tell me what ya thought of the first Chapter!**

**JIO**


	2. Chapter 2 Percy

Chapter 2: Percy

"Have a good Fall," Chiron said and smiled as we were loaded onto the van and were off.

Some campers drove here, or had there parent drop them off, but most were shipped here on the HB Strawberry Farm Bus, and since Dionysus was here he helped the vegetation grow, especially the grave vineyards and the strawberries.

So Camp Half-Blood made mortal money by strawberries, it was World Wide, Hermes had helped promote them as well…

I was so lost in thought that Annabeth nudged me and I startled outta my thoughts.

"See ya later Percy!" She said and hugged me, then rushed off to Magnus who waved to me in the distance.

I wandered around in New York, looking at the shops, not really doing anything, I cursed as I bumped into a girl who was talking, two boys were with her, ignoring them I stride away.

There wasn't much to do while I wasn't at camp, So here I stood in front of the Mortal Movie theater and waited in line, this was going to be Marvels: Avengers End Game, they were one of my favorites growing up. Though they had gotten many points wrong in their movie history. Chatter from the crowd also waiting to get in was loud and annoying… But I ignored it.

A tap on my shoulder made me jump, turning I see a trio, two boys and a girl. THe girl has long curly hair that was brown, she was slim and wore ripped pants and a long sleeved shirt, the boy next to her had ginger hair and was freckled. Lastly, the other boy drew my attention, he had green eyes, messy black hair, round glasses and a weird scar on his forehead.

"I can't wait, this movie is going to be epic!" the girl said and pulled out a book from her bag and began to read.

"Percy," I say and shake my doppelganger hand, he introduced himself as Harrison, but I had seen the hesitation.

"Perseus!" I look up at my name being shouted, and Apollo is running towards me, Dad had made him apologize for what the god had done.

Apollo had also brought me many gifts to make up with it, a few I was currently wearing. The sun god lifted me off my feet and kissed me, right there. Right where everyone could see, now don't get me wrong, I didn't mind public display of attention… It was the stares that got me.

"Fred," I mutter his code name and look away blushing, and notice people turning away.

"Perce, sorry I am late, father had this meeting and I couldn't escape," Apollo said and held my hand, we progressed forwards, and made it into the movies.

"Star Wars, and Maleficent are the next ones we must see," Apollo said and linked our hands after putting a few popcorns in his mouth.

_put your 3D glasses on. _I read, and only could thanks to: Leo, he had made Demigods glasses so we could read, they cost us ten drachma, but were worth it.

A girl holding a bow, which Apollo hummed at with appreciation at, began and the Hawk Eye stood beside her.

-Line Break-

"So Daisy wanted to go for a walk, and Annabeth said no, cuz Daisy is uncontrollable most times, just a hyper Cerberus, Uncle Hades told me she needs to be with him for awhile," I finished my story and Apollo smiled.

"We shall have date nights on Fridays," he said kissed my hand and left me at the front door of my apartment.

Taking out my key i step in and grunt as my sister runs into my legs.

"Melissa!" (*) I grin and pick up the five year old girl.

Melissa was Paul's daughter and my mom's, Sally, they had a big Greek style wedding at Mount Olympus, there the camps and the gods had come, all with celebration, a three day of party. It was there to honour my Greek side of the family, and to honour Hera and Artemis.

Hera because she was the goddess of childbirth and motherhood, and Artemis, because unbeknownst us she had helped us out a lot during my childhood. After mom went on her honeymoon and was said to be pregnant and Mel was born nine months later. Paul still worked as a High School teacher, and Mom worked at her own candy shop.

Some demigods that needed a part time job while at Uni went to my mom because I was a leader at both Camps, survived three wars and many Monster battles. It was a safe haven, and that was what most needed.

"Percy!" Sally exclaimed and hugged me, being careful to avoid crushing Mel. "I thought you'd be coming soon, camp is over for the summer and Poseidon IM'd me earlier," mom explained.

I had spent eight months in Atlantis to learn how to be a prince, something that had been henius and I hadn't been able to see Apollo for awhile, but we had met at the date of my birthday on each month.

"Yeah, I went to the movies, Apollo decided to come as well… Wanted to say hi, and visit my favourite sister!" I exclaim.

Melissa laughs and points out: "I am your only sister!"

"Right you are," I smile and put the girl down so she can play, Taylor Swift plays in the background and I move to the stove and begin a pot of spaghetti.

**A/N: This was a filler up chapter, and sorry for the late update, there was some crazy business at work! Anyways hope it was alright!**

*** and if anyone didn't realize… yes Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the beginning at the movies…. **

**JIO**


	3. Chapter 3: Triton

**Chapter 3: Triton**

Some mortal band played on the speakers above my head, I didn't care I wasn't going to be here long enough to learn the music. Father would need me back soon. I was the heir after all. Water splashed the window, and I looked out the window. Something was going on and I didn't know, it was annoying.

Taking a bite out of the ice cream on a stick that Sarah had bought for me while on her break I bite it off. Ice cream had became my new favourite junk food to eat; Magnum Raspberry to be specific. It was the best, just the way it melted in my mouth, it was like eating Kelpie; Kelpie was my favourite while in Atlantis.

"Triton," Sarah says. "Tyree wants us to close shop early, something has shown up," my co worker was fun and nice, but I had already known something was up, the ocean was wild, I just felt it, and from when Percy had shown up earlier with Melissa, he had nodded discreetly to the ocean.

"I have been called to Olympus, but you need to watch Mel until I get back, I don't know what this is about, Camp is over…" Percy said and waved goodbye to us and jogged off.

Time was still for me, I didn't even notice when a boy with blonde hair walked up to the counter.

"Hello?" He waved his hand in front of my face, "Triton is it?" he asked.

"What?" I ask and push my bangs back from my face.

"I'm Alex Rider, I am here for the job, help wanted…" He said and slid a resume over.

"I will give it to my boss," I take it and help Sarah close the shop.

\- Line Break-

Melissa had gone to sleep, and Paul was grading papers in his office, Sally was washing the dishes. That was how I found my evening, Sally pretending it was okay, but Percy had been at Olympus for the past six hours, it had been two pm when he had stopped by to drop off Melissa as they had been at the park, waiting for me to be off.

It was urgent if the meeting had lasted this long, I had never cared for Olympian business but I cared now since it was my little brother concerned.

"Triton," Sally spoke up, "come dry the dishes."

Nodding I do the task, knowing it was a small way for her to help me with these silly mortal emotions.

At nine pm, the door opened and Percy was shouting, his voice was loud and he wasn't happy, Father stood behind him waving his arms in exasperation. Clearly trying to explain what was going on.


End file.
